


论文

by puton



Category: straykids（band）
Genre: Bottom Han Jisung | Han, M/M, Top Lee Felix (Stray Kids)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puton/pseuds/puton
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	论文

城菲

扑通 钙 睡 高高 金叉老师联合制作

毕业论文的截止日期就快到了 半夜felix在电脑前认真写着论文的最后一部分 他敲键盘的声音很轻 生怕吵醒身旁熟睡的韩知城

韩知城翻了一个身 看着电脑还亮着微弱的光 本该躺在身边的人 坐在电脑前死死盯着屏幕 敲着字

韩知城轻手轻脚的走过去 felix实在太认真了 根本没有察觉到韩知城

韩知城一条腿跨进宽大的椅子 一屁股坐在了felix的背后  
felix被韩知城吓了一跳 

“宝贝 吵到你了嘛？”

韩知城不说话 双手紧紧环抱住felix  
嘴巴在felix耳边蹭了蹭  
“ 唔……这么晚了……可以不写论文吗”

felix想扒开韩知城的手 想要把韩知城放回床上 没想到韩知城越抱越紧 双手还不安分的伸进衣服到处乱摸 

因为是冬天 韩知城穿的睡衣比较单薄 手很冰 但是felix被摸到的没一寸肌肤都开始发烫

felix强忍躁动的内心“韩呐 我先写论文 你早点睡吧”

韩知城觉得生气 自己男朋友竟然因为一篇论文而不愿意理自己 他不听劝 双手在上半身乱摸一阵后开始向下  
韩知城摸到felix的下身早已诚实的立起了帐篷

“你骗人……明明你也想要”韩知城在felix耳边说

Felix脸都红了，按住韩知城的手，“真的不可以，我的论文明天就要交……等我写完吧。”

韩知城撇了撇嘴，“行吧，那你回去写。”

Felix重新开始写论文没多久，就感到一双不安分的手从底下伸上来，拉开他的裤链，隔着内裤揉搓着他已经有反应的肉柱

他拍了拍韩知城的手，警告道：“别动。”韩知城却变本加厉地掐住了Felix的阴茎，“有什么关系，你写你的，我玩我的。”

felix被韩知城揉搓的呼吸都乱了 脑袋里面一片浆糊 哪里还管得住论文

韩知城拉开felix的内裤 一口含住了弹出来的肉柱“嘶……” felix倒吸一口凉气

韩知城也是第一次帮人口，他试着舔了一下  
韩知城像小猫一样轻轻的舔了舔felix顶端的小孔 眼睛向上抬 看见felix微微皱起忍住快意的表情十分满足

于是他性致更高了。他手里把玩着felix的睾丸，小舌顺着阴茎上的青筋慢慢的舔下去，一下一下从上到底，让felix十分难耐。“含住他”

韩知城的嘴不太大，要吞下felix的巨物不是一件容易的事。小松鼠努力地长张大了嘴巴同时小心着牙齿不刮蹭到felix的皮肉，缓缓地，顶到了喉咙深处

felix再也受不了如此的“隔靴搔痒”，他重重地抓住了韩知城的头发，一下一下地强制他吞吐着。

唾液在快速的吞吐中不小心顺着韩知城的嘴角流出，韩知城的头顺着felix手的运动方向在他跨间不断前进后退，带给了felix无与伦比的快感

felix低声的吼叫着，喃喃地说着“再快点...再快点....”。felix的实在不算小，韩知城的嘴开始发酸

在韩知城的快速的吞吐下 felix的呼吸越来越粗 最后伴随着一声低吼 felix射了出来 射在了韩知城的嘴里 

有一些白色液体从韩知城嘴里飞溅出来

韩知城将精液大口吞下 felix一把抱起桌子底下的韩知城放上桌子  
他掐住韩知城的下巴 吻上韩知城的嘴巴 并且舔干嘴巴周围自己射出去的体液

他一手揽住韩知城的细腰

空出另外一只手 从抽屉里面拿出润滑剂

felix在手上剂满润滑剂顺着韩知城的脊椎进入后穴

felix伸进一指 低声说“接下来该我让你爽了”  
韩知城本来就急不可耐 今天的扩张也比往常顺利很多 felix成功伸进第三指时 韩知城的后穴早已湿透

手指的进进出出 就在韩知城快要到达顶峰时 felix抽出来手指 将韩知城翻了个身

felix将手上不知道是润滑剂还是韩知城的体液 全数抹在自己的rz上 

巨大物体进入身体 韩知城一时没忍住发出一声娇喘“……啊……”  
felix贴进韩知城的耳朵“宝贝 接下来就可以让我好好操你”

Felix每次都将自己完全抽出，然后再狠狠的尽根没入，他盯着身前鲜红的穴肉，因为肠液和润滑剂的交融，两人的连接处迅速泛起了一层白沫

韩知城兴奋地尖叫起来，他伸出手想安抚自己挺立的肉柱，却被Felix一把按住扣在头顶，Felix把嘴唇贴在韩知城耳边，“小骚货，乖乖被我操射 ”

felix抓住韩知城的腰 用力的往韩知城最里面的软肉撞击  
韩知城被felix摁在书桌上 为了保持平衡 韩知城一只手撑着书桌 书桌被晃动的嘎吱作响 

felix喘着粗气 “看来 要换个牢一点的桌子了 你说是不是” 低音炮在韩知城耳边震动 韩知城觉得又羞又爽

felix边说着更是加重了力度

felix每一次撞击都把韩知城往崩坏边缘撞 韩知城早就控制不住自己的叫声 娇喘声一个一个的往外蹦

两人交合出渗出水来 顺着韩知城的大腿流下去

felix把韩知城用力抱紧为了让自己可以进入的更深 韩知城的敏感点不浅 felix也不短

敏感点被felix用力操动下 韩知城被felix 操射 了 乳白色的液体射到桌子上 地上到处都是

“怎么办呢 到处都被宝贝弄脏了呢”

韩知城耳朵都要红的渗出血来 felix看着身下人害羞的样子 大声的笑了出来 抓住韩知城的腰继续操动

韩知城喘着气 下身的痛感一阵一阵的传上来  
感觉自己要坏掉了

“呜呜……不行了……小菲……小菲”

felix突然用力一顶“叫我什么?”

“老公…老公… 我真的不行了”

felix不管韩知城带着哭腔的求饶  
“宝贝……你点起来的火 可要自己灭干净哦”

felix手伸到前面握住韩知城已经射过一轮的分身

开始给韩知城做起套弄

Felix舔舐着韩知城的背脊，滚烫的汗水带着咸涩的味道，他的手握着韩知城肉棒迅速撸动，下身也随着手的节奏向前顶弄

在双重刺激下，韩知城的被c得直翻眼白

他向后仰起，让自己和Felix融为一体，Felix看着韩知城漂亮的蝴蝶谷和性感的腰窝，感觉自己要死在身前这个少年温热的柔软之中

他低声骂了句艹，顶得韩知城腰都要断了，“快点，快点，操得在用力点！老公，啊...”

“我们...嗯...一起”

在几十下的冲刺下，两个人都同时感到一阵颤栗，韩知城xie了Felix一手，同时，自己的小穴深处被灌满了滚烫的液体

Felix将自己埋得更深，直到全部射完 ，他没有立刻抽出，恶狠狠的咬住韩知城的耳垂，“全部吸进去，一滴都不许流出来”

韩知城听到这样的话，小穴又绞紧了几分，前端抖了抖，吐出了一点点清液。Felix坏心眼地看着他失神的样子，“被我榨干了呢。”

韩知城转过身抱住Felix，体内还在跳动的肉棒也跟着转了个圈，他委屈的撅起嘴，“怎么会流不出来，难道你一直堵着我吗？”  
Felix将韩知城的双腿缠在腰上，保持这个姿势将他抱到床上，一直没有离开韩知城的后穴，他掐了掐那对又白又内的小翘臀，感受着粘稠的液体和紧致的穴肉，笑得得意，“这样也不错，我们直接睡觉吧。”

“那你论文怎么办”

“论文哪有你重要”  



End file.
